


A hard adjustment

by w_x_2



Series: Calling Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It doesn't cross Stiles' mind how much less privacy he will have at Derek's until he is faced with the hardness of it.Can be read on its own.





	1. The realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the 1st day of mmom 2017.

Stiles moves in with Derek at the end of his first year of college.

 

He's too far away from everyone else – it was his own choice to come out here so far away from Beacon Hills because he wanted to have a link with the pack but not feel as alone as he had when he had been surrounded by his friends who all had someone to love and be romantic with when he had been on his own and starting to become consumed by the darkness around his heart which had been leftover from giving power back to the nemeton.

 

But what that means is that he's left spending a lot of time with Derek. The werewolf, now much calmer and less stressed due to no longer having to deal with looking after a whole pack of teenagers, turns out to be a very good friend which he can count on. It also helps that Derek is an effective and continuous factor in pushing away the darkness around his heart.

 

Anyway, there's no point in paying the ridiculous money it takes to live in college accommodation when Stiles already spends so much time at Derek's, he's got the space and he's made his place welcoming to Stiles, so it's the logic step forward.

 

The human moves his things out of the little room that saw him through the learning curve of first year which was stress filled –thankfully due to studies rather than supernatural issues– as well as _experimentation_ -so much experimentation-, and into the room at Derek's apartment where Stiles already has couple of his things because he's slept there a number of times before. The move -including most of the packing and unpacking- goes smoothly with Derek's help, only lasts a day and then Stiles says bye to Derek and goes back to Beacon Hills to see his dad and most of the rest of the pack who, if not living there, will have returned to Beacon Hills for the summer holidays.

 

It doesn't cross Stiles' mind how much less privacy he will have until he's back at Derek's after the first night in a very comfortable new bed and he's hard, ready to have a lazy morning wank when he hears the shower starting to run.

 

He's at Derek's now. Derek who is a werewolf and has werewolf ears which means that if Stiles makes a move to relieve himself, doesn't matter that Derek is in the shower, Derek's still gonna hear everything.

 

Stiles sighs and turns over, willing his hard-on to go away. And it does, _eventually_.

 

And then it's the second morning at Derek's and Stiles is in the shower, all excited and ready to take care of himself because he realized on his way to relieve his bladder that Derek was out for his morning run, when he hears the front door closing which means Derek is back and Stiles is no longer on his own.

 

Stiles sighs and bemoans his luck as he lets go of his cock. And then he groans because he realizes how much of a bigger problem this is gonna be: Derek does all his work from home so there's no set time for when he's out of the house which means that Stiles is gonna have blue balls by the time that he finds himself on his own again and able to wank.


	2. The blowout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 9th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

When his first day back at college finally comes around, two days after being back at Derek's, Stiles wakes up with lots of energy and the real need to pleasure himself. But he doesn't do it, not while in bed and not in his morning shower, instead he wills his hard on down and waits impatiently through first and second class - he'd skipped breakfast and rushed out of the house in a flash, a 'hi' barely slipping out of his mouth to a sleepy Derek who'd been standing by the coffee machine.

 

The much anticipated half hour break between his second and third class finally comes around and Stiles' pace to the loos is fast. He's not going back home because that won't solve anything, but he can hide himself in one the many disabled cubicles and take care of himself there.

 

It's a relief when he finally gets his hand around his cock but it turns out that wanking in the toilets -despite reaching an orgasm- is quite unsatisfying.

 

Stiles leaves the loos with a substantial feeling of betrayal towards his own body and makes his way to the cafeteria where he gets plenty of sugar to drown his sorrows.

 

He doesn't think about the crash down that he'll have later, thinks instead about the high buzz of electricity he's gonna get because it'll be a close enough match to the feeling of fulfillment he had strived for earlier but instead been severely disappointed by due to not having attained it.

 

It's kind of a surprise that the sugar rush actually works long enough for Stiles to be able to make his way through the rest of the day's classes in a fairly good mood but he's certainly not complaining.

 

Unfortunately, the feeling doesn't last past making his way home and by the time that he actually reaches the house his cock once again draws attention to itself by filling up with blood. Worse yet, Derek is right in his view from the moment that the human opens the door. The older man is working on his laptop, face completely relaxed as he sits at the living room's desk, and Stiles seethes at the insistent reminder of why he can't wank inside the house, of why he is having such a hard time with his body.

 

It's like a switch goes off inside of Stiles.

 

Hormones plus a sugar crash plus delayed pleasure and a sour orgasm make it so that a simple expression of concern from Derek in the form of, “You seem tense,” turns into a big blow out about how Derek has no idea and he's really getting in the way and Stiles is frankly just a bit fed up with having no privacy and no reprieve from Derek before Stiles stomps away and shuts himself in his room for the rest of the night.


	3. The Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 10th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

The regret of allowing his hormones to get the best of him isn't immediate, in fact Stiles gets even more annoyed when he wakes up the next morning just as hard as when he went to bed but with added sticky sheets. He turns even more sour as he puts the sheets in the wash and then doesn't wank in the shower because Derek's bound to come back soon, but as it actually happens Stiles makes it all the way through shower, through getting ready for the day and making it to class without Derek ever having come back home.

 

He's extremely _not_ happy with having tamed his cock throughout the whole morning routine when he could have just easily and quickly taken care of himself if Derek had been decent enough to say how long he'd be out for – maybe a note, after all Derek had left the house while Stiles slept.

 

The regret does come though when Stiles goes home at lunch time and the lovely smell of cooked food reaches his nostrils before he even opens the main door.

 

“Hum,” Stiles sounds as a greeting when Derek doesn't turn around from the stove where he's stirring something. “I'm sorry for _that_ yesterday.”

 

Derek turns his face to look at Stiles. “Hi,” he greets before turning back. Then the werewolf clears his throat and replies, “I know it's an adjustment living with me but if you're not happy here-”

 

“No, no,” Stiles rushes to interrupt and drops his bag on the nearest chair before getting closer to Derek. “It's not that, I am more than happy here and I'm _very_ thankful for your offer, it's just that-” Stiles scratches his head as his cheeks flush, the fact that Derek is looking away makes it easier but he's still succinct in his explanation, “You're a werewolf.”

 

Derek glances back at Stiles with furrowed brows.

 

Stiles clears his throat and opens his mouth to further explain.

 

“I see,” Derek says simply. “You don't have any classes in the afternoon today, right?”

 

“Right,” Stiles answers in an unsure tone due to the change of subject.

 

“I am going out this afternoon, is there anything you want me to get you while I'm out?”

 

“Derek,” Stiles says the man's name as he tries to bring him back around to his apology and explanation. “I didn't mean that as an insult.”

 

“I  _know_ ,” Derek replies in an understanding voice. “Anything you want?”

 

Stiles shakes his head, “No thanks.”

 

“I should be out for a couple of hours at least,” Derek advises.

 

“I, uh, ok.”

 

“No wild parties while I'm out,” Derek warns with his wooden spoon pointed to Stiles.

 

“I- of course not,” Stiles agrees. He watches Derek turning the hobs off and reaching into the plate cupboard to get two plates out.

 

Stiles doesn't know quite how to feel. Derek _knows_ and he's getting out of the way so that Stiles can have some time to himself. Derek will know what Stiles will be doing, and that should be embarrassing, but at least Stiles can be sure that Derek won't be hearing Stiles' breathy moans and slicked fist stroking his cock.

 

He can wank. In half an hour, which yes, is a bloody long time for his cock that's already taken interest at the possibility and promise, but he can wank without the fear of being overheard. Stiles' body sinks a bit in relief and it's enough to be able to put on a real smile while he eats lunch with Derek.


	4. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 17th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“Hello?” Stiles questions as he opens the front door.

 

“Hi,” the guy on the other side greets and points to the large box. “Package for _Stailes_?”

 

“Stiles,” he utters suspiciously, trying to lean over to look at the handheld device in the delivery man's grasp to read the name.

 

“Sorry,” delivery man apologizes with one side of his mouth curled in a wince.

 

“No worries. What's that?” he asks instead.

 

“I'm just the delivery guy, where would you like me to put it?” he asks.

 

Stiles exhales an hmm and replies, “I didn't order that.”

 

“Your name is on it,” delivery guy's tone is a bit annoyed now, and Stiles gathers that maybe he's in a bit of a hurry, but he looks back at his device, moving his finger down and then up. “Stiles St- I'm not even gonna try and pronounce your surname,” he declares as he flicks his finger up again. “There's no note.”

 

“And yet I need to sign for it?”

 

“You don't need to sign for it,” delivery guy explains. “I just need to leave it here. Now, you can later struggle in trying to get it inside the house, or you can let me wheel it inside and then figure out what it is _a_ _fter_ I'm gone, either way I can't stay here all day.”

 

“It could be a bomb,” Stiles comments.

 

“It's a bit big for that.”

 

“Because you're a bomb expert?” Stiles asks with a sarcastic tone. “Delivery guy, you don't know my life,” he rebukes.

 

The delivery guy clears his throat, clearly wanting to say the exact same thing to Stiles about himself but holds his tongue in favour of getting a move on, “I already logged it as delivered when you corrected me with the pronunciation of your name, I can't take it back,” he explains and continues further in a no nonsense tone, “I can't undo it, last chance, in or out?”

 

“Out!” Stiles answers with tone that says the answer should be evident without him having to reply.

 

“Your problem,” delivery guy replies as he fumbles to get his wheeler from under the package. “Goodbye,” he then utters and leaves once the package is on the floor.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, mutters a goodbye and then goes back inside the house to grab a pair of scissors and his phone.

 

The scissors are easier to find than his phone because now that he's thinking about it he hasn't touched it all morning.

 

He ends up finding it in the sitting room, plugged in and he's pretty sure he wasn't the one putting his phone on charge so he makes a mental note to later thank Derek.

 

Waking up his phone uncovers an unread text which Stiles reads on his way back to the door.

 

_Delivery will arrive this morning._

 

The text is from Derek and Stiles groans because now he's gonna have to babysit the package which means he's gonna have to leave the front door open and this could have all been avoided if he'd seen his phone and _not_ argued with the delivery guy.

 

This could have also been avoided if he'd never known about the supernatural world because then he wouldn't have been suspicious about packages but then his life wouldn't be what it is so there's no point in going down that rabbit hole.

 

Stiles huffs, unlocks his phone again as he stares at the box which is almost as tall as him.

 

“What's in the box?” he asks as a way of greeting when Derek answers his phone after two rings.

 

“Morning,” Derek makes a point of saying first. “Speakers.”

 

“Speakers?” Stiles asks in a confused tone. “Why do they have my name on it?”

 

“They are for you.”

 

“I don't need speakers.”

 

“You need to be able to uh-” There's a small pause from Derek which makes alarm bells go off in Stiles' mind but he isn't sure yet as to what they are alerting him to so he listens attentively when Derek continues, “Relieve yourself and you're not doing that at the moment because I'm a werewolf.”

 

“I- _oh,_ ” Stiles utters in realization.

 

“If you turn on the speakers then I'll know that-”

 

“That I'm going to be wanking,” Stiles squeaks out.

 

“Stiles,” Derek replies in an understanding tone, “I'll get out of the house, or I'll listen to my own music while I get on with my things, and then we won't speak about it because we'll pretend it didn't happen.” Derek stops again and when he resumes speaking his voice is apologetic, “I can't give you complete privacy because I'm still a werewolf, but this is the best that I can do.”

 

“Thanks,” Stiles utters in honest gratitude.

 

“No problem,” Derek assures. “I'm almost done with my run but I can stay out for a bit longer if you like,” he offers.

 

“I-” Stiles clears his throat. “I hadn't seen your text so I made the delivery guy leave the box outside.”

 

“ _Really_?”

 

“It could have been a bomb!” Stiles claims again even though he knows it wasn't very likely, but the alternative, the actual possibility, had been a corpse and he really didn't want to get stuck on  _that_  thought. “Besides, wouldn't normal size speakers have done the job?”

 

“Not the same. Those speakers are much stronger,” Derek pauses and Stiles understands the reason why when Derek continues, “They emit frequencies that can take over my hearing.”

 

The speakers, they're a vulnerability for Derek, and if Stiles uses them for their intended purpose, to mask when he's wanking, then Derek is gonna be vulnerable a whole lot of the time. “You didn't have to-”

 

“I did it though because we have to compromise,” Derek interrupts. “And I'll be back in a bit to help you take the speakers into your room.”

 

“Thank you,” Stiles utters again.

 

“You're welcome,” Derek replies and adds, “Really.”

 

“I'll try not to abuse them.”

 

“I-”

 

“Go on,” Stiles utters when Derek doesn't continue.

 

“If I'm at home, I'd like for there not to be anyone else in the house when you use them.”

 

“I unders-”

 

“No Stiles,” Derek interrupts because he wants Stiles to truly understand. “Look, it's easier over the phone. You can bring someone around, just tell me and I'll make myself scarce, but please not whilst I'm deaf to the rest of the world.”

 

“You're going to a lot of trouble just to let me wank.”

 

“I can't live with you being cranky and miserable just because you can't get off,” Derek replies. “Keep it to twice a day, no more than an hour.”

 

“Is that set in stone or can we compromise?” Stiles cheekily checks.

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek warns.

 

“You're very generous,” Stiles replies. “Thank you,” he utters again although now that he knows the extent of Derek's gift to Stiles he really doesn't feel like it is enough to express his gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure whether or not this is finished so I am gonna leave it incomplete for the month of may in case I get the urge to write a final chapter.


	5. The deception of the Speakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just Stiles that has a hard time with his move-in to Derek's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 22nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

The speakers were meant to be a blessing in disguise for both Stiles and Derek. For the human so that he could wank at home whilst being unafraid of being overheard, and for the werewolf because the risk of overhearing Stiles in the throes of passion would become non-existent.

 

 _This_ though, this is not a blessing.

 

Stiles' scent isn't just around himself but everywhere in the hallway despite Stiles having only just walked out of his room. Most importantly, it's inundated Derek's sense of smell. Doesn't matter if he inhales normally or in short sniffs, it enters Derek's lungs and travels right through him. He tries inhaling through his mouth but that just makes it worse because he can taste _Stiles_ on his tongue.

 

The smell is so strong that if Derek didn't know better because Stiles is not a supernatural creature, then he would say that Stiles is purposefully emitting pheromones.

 

Derek can see the human opening his mouth but he can't tell what the younger man's saying because not only are the speakers still on and confounding his hearing – even if the speakers were off it really wouldn't make a difference - but his mind is clouded with only the marvelously sweet smell of Stiles' arousal, his hormones and his semen.

 

After a few seconds Derek loses control over his werewolf trying to push through, can't stop it from making him inhale deeply as he has to concentrate on not allowing his body to shift into that of a creature. Derek feels himself turn up his nose to try and get more of the scent and knows that he didn't do it on purpose but can't make himself turn away from the smell. His cock instantly hardens in response, blood rushing south at a furious speed so that his tight boxers have to fight his length to keep it from bulging up straight.

 

His mouth parts opens and Derek tastes Stiles' scent again and he knows he's gonna be in big trouble if he doesn't make a move to leave right now. It's with an abrupt movement that he turns around, the suddenness of pain rushing through his hand and up his arm as he smacks it into the wall because he didn't have any kind of spatial awareness is startling but he makes himself move at werewolf speed. He's back inside his bedroom with the door locked and holding his weight in a split of a second.

 

The injured hand is his main hand but he doesn't give a care that it hurts when he shoves it inside his pyjama bottoms and underwear to press against his cock because he needs the relief right now and the other hand won't be able to provide it. He knows that it won't because he's tried it several times but it's never felt the same and he's never been able to bring himself to orgasm with it. It's certainly not now that he's burning for satisfaction that he's gonna try to get it right.

 

Even if it comes to fumbling with his right hand it will still be better. Derek grinds his clenched teeth at the emerging pain as he curls his fingers just so in order to give himself the right pleasure within the shortest amount of time. He needs to come. The werewolf won't let him rest or have his control and senses back until he's gotten his relief.

 

Derek inhales deeply and he can still smell Stiles' scent despite the closer door between them.

 

He's so screwed, he should never have gotten to know Stiles' smell like this. Derek knows that Stiles had been on his way to clean himself up, but it had never entered his mind that there would be traces of semen lingering on and around Stiles because no matter how well he tried to clean himself up in his room the human would never be able to do a good enough job to fool Derek's nose until he could give himself a thorough wash.

 

All that he'd thought was that Stiles would turn off the speakers when he was done and that _it_ would all be done. That the speakers would go on for privacy, off when it was no longer needed, and that Stiles would remain closed behind doors for the duration of getting his relief.

 

Derek groans in pleasure and disbelief of his stupidity.

 

Now he's gonna have to have a serious talk with his werewolf so that they can coexist with Stiles and not jump his bones – and probably wank double time because neither him nor his werewolf – especially his werewolf – is gonna forget about Stiles' smell of pleasure, orgasm induced relaxation, ejaculate and happy, horny hormones.

 

When Derek's release finally comes two strokes after initially getting his hand on his cock it is filled with the wrecking mix of pain and pleasure which demolishes his strength and drags him down to the floor.

 

Coexisting in his being with his werewolf has just gotten a whole lot more difficult. And that isn't even factoring in living with Stiles, only the knowledge of how marvellously Stiles can smell.

 

He expects that coming face to face with Stiles after their rushed encounter in the hallway will be _very_ hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to another mmom month :D Always sneaks up on you so fast though!  
> For this month I will add a little fic to these series, still unsure how small/big it will be- now completed :)


End file.
